Rick Webber
' Dr. Richard "Rick" Webber, Sr., MD' was a fictional character on the ABC daytime television soap opera "General Hospital". Actor history *Michael Gregory (August 10, 1976-1978) *Chris Robinson (1978-November 26, 1986; 06/2002-08/2002; and April 2, 2013) Gallery General Hospital - August 10, 1976.jpg|The firat appearance of Dr. Rick Webber (Michael Gregory) - August 10, 1976 General Hospital - December 1, 1978.jpg|Dr. Monica Quartermaine (Leslie Charleson), Dr. Rick Webber (Chris Robinson), Dr. Lesley Webber (Denise Alexander) and Dr. Gail Adamson (Susan Brown) - December 1, 1978 General Hospital - December 1, 1978 - 3.jpg|Mitch Williams (Christopher Pennock), Tracy Quartermaine (Jane Elliot), Dr. Alan Quartermaine (Stuart Damon), Dr. Rick Webber (Chris Robinson) and Dr. Lesley Webber (Denise Alexander) - December 1, 1978 General Hospital - March 30, 1979.jpg|Mitch Williams (Christopher Pennock), Dr. Lesley Webber (Denise Alexander), Dr. Rick Webber (Chris Robinson), Scotty Baldwin (Kin Shriner) and Laura Webber (Genie Francis) - March 30, 1979 General Hospital - July 6, 1979.jpg|Dr. Rick Webber (Chris Robinson) and his daughter, Laura (Genie Francis) on her wedding day - July 6, 1979 General Hospital - August 6, 1980.jpg|Dr. Rick Webber (Chris Robinson) and Dr. Monica Quartermaine (Leslie Charleson) - August 6, 1980 General Hospital - October 20, 1980.jpg|Dr. Steve Hardy (John Beradino) and Dr. Rick Webber (Chris Robinson) - October 20, 1980 General Hospital - November 12, 1981.jpg|November 12, 1981 General Hospital - November 30, 1981 - 2.jpg|November 30, 1981 General Hospital - December 17, 1981.jpg|Dr. Lesley Webber (Denise Alexander) and Dr. Rick Webber (Chris Robinson) - December 17, 1981 General Hospital - August 11, 1983.jpg|August 11, 1983 General Hospital - August 16, 1983.jpg|Dr. Lesley Webber (Denise Alexander) and Dr. Rick Webber (Chris Robinson) - August 16, 1983 General Hospital - September 5, 1983.jpg|September 5, 1983 General Hospital - January 19, 1984.jpg|Nurse Amy Vining (Shell Kepler) and Dr. Rick Webber (Chris Robinson) - January 19, 1984 General Hospital - March 18, 1985.jpg|March 18, 1985 General Hospital - July 24, 1985 - 3.jpg|Dr. Rick Webber (Chris Robinson) and Nurse Amy Vining (Shell Kepler) - July 24, 1985 General Hospital - October 8, 1985.jpg|October 8, 1985 General Hospital - June 30, 1986.jpg|June 30, 1986 General Hospital - August 14, 1986.jpg|Nurse Amy Vining (Shell Kepler) and Dr. Rick Webber (Chris Robinson) - August 14, 1986 General Hospital - September 11, 1986 - 2.jpg|Burt Ramsey (Bob Hastings) and Dr. Rick Webber (Chris Robinson) - September 11, 1986 General Hospital - September 16, 1986 - 2.jpg|Dr. Rick Webber (Chris Robinson) and Dr. Monica Quartermaine (Leslie Charleson) - September 16, 1986 General Hospital - September 23, 1986 - 2.jpg|Dr. Rick Webber (Chris Robinson) and Ginny Blake Webber (Judith Chapman) - September 23, 1986 General Hospital - October 17, 1986.jpg|October 17, 1986 General Hospital - November 26, 1986.jpg|Last appearance of Rick Webber (Chris Robinson) - November 26, 1986 General Hospital - June 27, 2002.jpg|Rick Webber (Chris Robinson) and Lesley Webber (Denise Alexander) - June 27, 2002 Rick2013.png|April 2, 2013 Category:1976 arrivals Category:1970s characters Category:1980s characters Category:2000s characters Category:2010s characters Category:2013 departures Category:Characters Category:Fictional doctors Category:Male characters Category:Webber family Category:1970s male characters Category:1980s male characters Category:2000s male characters Category:2010s male characters